Help me With my Tie
by JustDrinkTea
Summary: Tino and Berwald are off to a party! But poor Berwald can't get his tie tied. So, Tino helps him out. But what kinds of things *cough* kiss *cough* happen after that? Rated T for some intense kissing and one swear word. SuFin oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, it would already be sold in America.**

**Omi-chan: No, I'm not slacking off on my other fic. Well, not anymore than usual. Blame the plot bunny! 'Sides, it's just a short one-shot...**

**Anyway! I got inspiration for this when I was watching a SuFin vid on Youtube and there was a picture of Finland tying Sweden's tie. Obviously. And I was thinking after that, "Oh, how cute! Wouldn't it be cuter if Sweden just plain out forgot how to tie it?" **

**Well, enjoy! (Also, this is my first Hetalia fanfic as well as anything yaoi, so tell me how it worked out)**

**Warnings:Human names used! A little language used, and some yaoi fluff and kisses.**

"Su-san!" Tino called from his room, loud enough for Berwald to hear in his room. "Hurry up and finish getting dressed; we're leaving soon!" The small blond buttoned up his light blue shirt and tucked the end into his khaki pants and grabbed a white tie from his bed. Getting a little annoyed at the lack of response from Berwald, he began to shout again but before he could...

"Mama!"

Tino cried out in surprise, jumping and unraveling his half-tied tie as he did. "Peter, you scared me!" He turned around and faced the small, scowling boy. "And I've told you before not to call me that, I'm _not _your mother."

"Well he can't be my mama," Peter said bluntly as he pointed at the wall that separated Tino's and Berwald's rooms.

"Okay, you have a point there..." Tino said making a face. "But still I've told you before not to-"

"I'm a nation too! Why can't I go to the party?" Peter's scowl grew and he crossed his arms.

Frowning, Tino knelt down so the two were at an equal height. Trying to comfort the boy, he removed his hat and ruffled his blond, unruly hair. "We already told you you can't go. You'll have to stay here."

"But I want to know _why!_"

"Well..." Tino paused for a moment, trying to think up a good enough excuse for him. When the invitation had arrived in the mail, the idea of a Christmas party (held on December 23rd so Finland could attend, of course) with all the countries had sounded like a wonderful idea. But then Berwald had pointed out the _host_of the party. None other than Francis Bonnefoy. The thought of bringing young Peter to that kind of party was out of the question. Tino, himself was a little wary about going to the party, but he didn't want to be rude, either. "We need someone to watch Hana-tamago." He smiled sheepishly, hoping Peter would buy it.

"Mama, that's a lame excuse."

The smile fell quickly. He coughed a little and shook his head. "It's just better if you stay here, okay? Just trust... trust..." he took a deep breath and groaned slightly, "_mama._"

Peter huffed and stomped his foot. "Fine. But I get to watch movies and play video games and stay up as late as I wanna!"

~Meanwhile...~

Berwald was too occupied to reply to Tino. In his hands he held that _thing _which caused him so much suffering. Well, it was a more recent suffering, but suffering all the same. And it was that stupid black tie that was the cause of it all. It was stupid and long and it taunted him and got tangled and twisted and taunted him some more.

Angrily, he once again wrapped it around his neck, and tucked it under his dark blue collar. He stared at the pieces of fabric in his hands as he tried to remember how to tie it. He continued staring at it as if it would do any good when he grunted in annoyance and crossed the halves of the tie right-over-left before changing his mind and crossing it left-over-right. And then right-over-left again. He glared at his useless criss-cross. He didn't really have to go to the party, right? Right. He could just tell Tino he didn't want to go. Simple as that.

"Su-san, you ready yet?" Tino asked, peeking his head into the open door of Berwald's room.

Looking so. Damn. Cute.

No. Apparently it wasn't going to be that simple. Tino had combed his hair carefully, making sure not a hair was out of place. And when he stepped into the room, Berwald saw his clothes were wrinkle-free, his pants neatly pressed, his black shoes shined, and his tie _perfect_. Quite a difference from his own slightly wrinkled shirt and unpressed black pants.

"You're still not ready?" the shorter male asked with a sigh.

Feeling a little foolish that he couldn't even accomplish the small task, he held up the ends of his tie. "C'n't tie 't." he said simply, hiding any emotion from his voice. "Do 't f'r me."

Tino felt a smile tug at his lips. He found it quite funny Berwald was having trouble with such a small thing. "All right," he said, walking into the room, "sit down on the bed."

Silently, Berwald did what he was told and sat down on the edge of the creaky bed as Tino did the same, crawling up behind him.

"Wh't're y' d'ng?" Berwald asked in confusion as Tino leaned forward and draped his arms over the other man's shoulders. Of course, it wasn't like Berwald was complaining about it.

"I can't tie a tie backwards," Tino explained as he seized the pesky ends of the fabric in his hands and began work on the task, "it'd get too confusing if I did." He set to tying it quickly. _The faster I tie it, the faster I get out of this awkward position... _he thought as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. He tried not to fumble around with the tie like his fingers so desperately wanted to. The situation was trying to making him clumsy, and it was almost succeeding.

"There," he said as he finished, tightening the tie. He began pulling his arms away when Berwald grabbed his left wrist, stopping his movement.

"W'y're y' all r'd?" he asked, looking up and back at the other.

"We-well... I mean- I'm not really... it's just..." Tino stuttered, trying to pull his arm out of Berwald's grip. He tried to will away his blush only to find it was getting worse. He cursed his cheeks for reddening so easily. "I-I mean, you- Ah! What are you doing?"

Berwald removed his lips from Tino's temple. "Y' t'lk too m'ch."

"But that doesn't mean you- mmfph!" Tino's eyes widened in surprise as Berwald kissed him full on the mouth. After less than a second, his eyes slid shut and returned the kiss. Slowly and tenativly at first, but as the other blond guided him through it, he became more enthusiastic. His brow furrowed in discomfort when the other man's tongue ran across the crease between his two lips, but he allowed him passage into his mouth. His heart beat fast and his stomach twisted into knots as the kiss continued.

Berwald turned around so he was facing Tino, taking his chin in one hand and putting his other hand on Tino's shoulder as he slowly tipped the shorter male backwards so he was laying on the bed- underneath the other. He took his time exploring the foreign mouth with his tongue, earning a soft moan from his partner.

"S-Su-san..." Tino mumbled against Berwald's lips.

"Mmm?"

"We'll be late for the party..."

**Omi-chan: ALKJEIOSDKFJEPOWE! What did I just write? Holy cow. That's all I have to say. Never written something like this. In other words, I have no idea if it's good. Oh well, I hope you liked it anyway. XD Oh, and if you're wondering where Peter was this whole time, he was in his room pouting.**

_You know what? I'd love it if you'd review. Russia would love it too. Kolkolkolkol..._


End file.
